


Отражая твой свет каждой гранью

by Christoph, fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018



Series: Мини R - NC-21 [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christoph/pseuds/Christoph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018
Summary: Они торчат здесь уже Бог знает сколько (четыре дня, шесть часов и двадцать пять минут, но кто считает); Баки не может спать; Дернье всё никак не расстанется со своей чёртовой взрывчаткой, а Стив Роджерс преступно соблазнителен. Баки даже не осознаёт, что говорит вслух, когда смотрит на Стива.





	Отражая твой свет каждой гранью

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [shining by reflection in a sparkling luster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265236) by [newsbypostcard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newsbypostcard/pseuds/newsbypostcard). 



> Военный таймлайн.

– Ну и зачем тебе столько мышц? – спрашивает Баки, глядя на согнувшегося в талии Стива. – _Зачем?_

Стив очень медленно поднимает глаза. Выпрямляется, разворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него, и одаривает Баки ироничным взглядом, совсем как в старые времена. 

Это был бы прекрасный момент, если бы Дум-Дум и Джонс не пялились тоже. 

Ладно. Они уже четыре долгих дня спят урывками. Они застряли в лагере, стараясь найти как в воду канувший завод Гидры. У них нет никаких зацепок. И здесь _чертовски_ жарко. Дум-Дум поймал пулю – царапина, но всё же. Джонс блюёт не переставая. И даже оптимизм Мориты, кажется, начинает иссякать. 

Другими словами, они по уши в дерьме, но слишком упрямы, чтобы уйти, не найдя завод. Стив безостановочно корпит над самодельной картой, постоянно бормочет себе под нос, что, должно быть, не запомнил чего-то. Дернье уединился на достаточном расстоянии и, кажется, уделяет внимание исключительно своей взрывчатке без особой пользы. А Баки, в отсутствие других вариантов, чаще остальных вызывается дежурить. 

Он здесь лучший стрелок, так что в этом есть смысл. Они испытывают свою удачу, шатаясь вот так по округе, впрочем, он всё равно плохо спит. Морита дежурит по восемь часов в день, да и Стив тоже достаточно, но никак не желает брать оружие, так что… 

(– Мне оно не нужно.

– _Нужно_.

– Я просто их вырублю, мы можем взять пленников.

– О, ради Бога, Стив.)

...Это едва ли сравнится по эффективности с дежурствами Баки. Помимо прочего, Стив их лидер. Ему нужно спать, он не преуспеет, пытаясь контролировать всё и сразу. Его голос уже начинает звучать утомлённо, так что Баки притворяется, будто спит больше, чем на самом деле, чтобы иногда не дать Стиву заступить на дежурство. 

Бессонница. Вот единственная причина. 

Вот единственная причина, по которой он смотрел на Стива в одной нижней майке, спустившего верхнюю часть своей капитанской формы на талию, и сказал _ровно то, что было у него на уме_.

 _Вслух_.

Перед _всеми_. 

Дум-Дум, мокрый от июльской жары и почти не соображающий от обезболивающих, умудряется сесть на своей раскладушке и вперить в него безумный взгляд. Даже Джонс, согнувшийся в чрезвычайно мерзком приступе дизентерии, прерывает своё занятие, чтобы убедиться, что у Баки язык без костей. 

А Стив, _непристойно_ вспотевший в своей майке, просто ухмыляется уголком рта и пялится на Баки, медленно моргая. 

Баки, одурманенный усталостью, лишь таращится в ответ, пока не случилось ещё что-нибудь. 

В какой-то момент – должно быть, несколько часов спустя – Джонс смеётся и говорит:

– Мы все думаем о том же самом, сержант.

И это даёт Баки возможность отвести взгляд. 

– Просто поинтересовался, – бормочет он, отрывает задницу от раскладушки и делает вид, что пошёл искать Мориту. 

Дело в том, что Баки _озабочен_. С того момента, как Стив объявился восемь месяцев назад, его единственной целью в жизни, кажется, стало довести Баки до ручки своей сексуальной привлекательностью. Стив всегда был горяч – так обычно и бывает с теми, кто слишком любит секс. Но с течением времени Стив всё больше и больше привыкал к своей новой форме и уже не смотрел побитым щенком каждый раз, сталкиваясь с хорошим отношением к себе. В нём прибавилось что-то ещё. Уверенность. Убеждённость. 

Баки вполне может обвинить его в намеренном внушении этих совершенно непристойных мыслей каждый грёбаный час каждого дня. Потому что именно так это и выглядит. То, как он запрокидывает голову, собираясь выпить воды: движения его горла, линия его шеи. То, как он изгибается, прикручивая крышку на фляжку, и очень кстати, что его форма спущена с плеч вот так, как сейчас. 

Баки виднее, конечно же. Он прекрасно знает, что происходит.

Стив делает _именно это_ , так что можно обойтись без надуманных обвинений. 

Баки останавливается, подбирает свою винтовку и без единого слова выходит из палатки. Морита расположился где-то перед лагерем, Баки сознательно направляется в противоположную сторону. Через пять минут он находит пень, на который можно усесться, и разбирает и собирает свою винтовку, чтобы убить время. 

Стиву требуется три минуты. 

– Хэй, – выдыхает он Баки на ухо. 

Это один из тех случаев, тех восхитительных случаев, когда голос Стива выше, чем его собственный – это случается реже теперь, когда тот стал больше, сильнее, _увереннее_ в себе. Но Баки всё ещё чувствует себя идиотом и ругает за вырвавшийся комплимент. Он встаёт на ноги.

– Это всё ты виноват, ты в курсе?

Стив коротко смеётся, пока они продираются глубже в лес, а его рука обвивает шею Баки. 

– Я виноват? – низко спрашивает он. – Наверное, дело _во всех этих мышцах_?

– Нет, – отзывается Баки, – дело в том, как ты… – От одного взгляда на Стива его прорывает: – _Чёрт подери_ , Стив, просто, блядь, посмотри на себя. – Он разворачивается и бредёт вперёд, кривя губы. Он знает, что Стив подхватит, если он споткнётся о корни, так что не парится. – Знаешь, что я думаю, Роджерс? Я думаю, ты специально привлекаешь к себе внимание. 

– Да ладно?

– Ты же не вылезаешь из этой формы. Понятия не имею, почему она ещё не превратилась в самый вонючий кусок ткани на всём континенте. 

– Я её каждый день стираю, – с каменным лицом отзывается Стив. 

– …а потом ты спускаешь её с плеч, и ты, мать твою, весь мокрый. Ты пьёшь воду так, словно член сосёшь. Господи, Стив, дай мне передышку, я не бессмертный. 

– Я не могу перестать потеть, Баки. – Стив притягивает его за форму, прижимается и улыбается, облизывая губы. 

Баки не просто позволяет – ему приходится схватиться за плечи Стива, потому что его ноги вдруг предательски забывают о своём предназначении. Ладони Стива, тяжёлые и горячие, ложатся на его бока. 

– А ещё я _уверен_ , – продолжает свою мысль Стив, притягивая Баки ближе, – что все намёки на отсос – исключительно плод твоего воображения. 

– Да иди ты нахуй. 

– Может быть, может быть. 

– А потом ты делаешь _это_ , – продолжает Баки, будто предыдущего обмена репликами вовсе не было. – Твои руки и твоя спина просто… – он скользит кончиками пальцев по лопаткам Стива, акцентируя. – Это непристойно. И ты вечно такой развратный, _буквально_ , как будто недостаточно быть охеренно красивым, тебе надо быть ещё и таким брутальным или…

Спина Баки впечатывается в дерево. Стив облизывает губы и нежно отбирает у него винтовку. 

– Предполагается, что я просто должен с этим смириться, да? – тише говорит Баки. – Я должен просто _смотреть_ на тебя каждый день и держать свой член при себе? Боже, Стив, какой же ты… 

И снова оборванное предложение. От изнеможения Баки изменяет его способность болтать не затыкаясь. Стив улыбается, подходит вплотную, его пальцы касаются челюсти Баки, и тот, как всегда, вцепляется в его запястье, потому что Стив, особенно в последнее время, так нежен с ним, что становится больно, а ему нужно держаться.

Дыхание Стива обжигает губы Баки. Дыхание Баки замирает где-то в груди. 

А потом Стив целует его, и всё в огне. 

Баки зажат между деревом и Стивом, и ему это нравится. Так Стив показывает, что Баки значит для него. Баки просто солдат, один из миллиона, десятка миллионов на войне, которая всё никак не закончится, но Стив нашёл его, и Баки _живой_. Восемь месяцев он слепо шёл за ним, спотыкаясь как новорождённый ягнёнок, но оно того стоило, каждая секунда того стоила. 

Им выпадает мало времени для такого – они едва ли думают, что их риск оправдан – и в конечном счёте, достаточно того, что здесь, на фронте, они оба живы и _вместе_. Но раз в несколько недель – время от времени – Стив крадёт Баки, и тот чувствует себя _так_. Чувствует, что что-то значит. И легко сделать вид, будто нет войны, сделать вид, что он заслуживает скользящие по его телу ладони Стива и его мягкие губы на своих губах. 

Баки не в силах устоять. Это очевидно. Наверняка у него всё на лице написано, и он подвергает опасности их обоих, но если результат таков – возможно, ему стоит быть беспечным почаще. 

– Я не хотел говорить этого, – бормочет Баки в настойчивый рот Стива. Стив прижимается к нему каждым дюймом тела, Баки пойман в ловушку и сквозь туман в голове отмечает ворочающуюся в груди боль. Он пытается пошевелиться, чтобы убедиться, что не может, его ладони опускаются на затылок Стива. – Я смотрел на тебя, и ты был такой чертовски красивый, и я просто _хотел_ – это просто вырвалось… 

– Мгм. – Стив продолжает легко касаться губами губ Баки, но не целует, а словно дразнит, заводит сильнее. – Чем быстрее мы найдём этот завод, тем быстрее мы получим увольнительную?

– Увольнительную? – бормочет Баки. – Какую увольнительную? 

– Я слышал, это когда мы заваливаемся в гостиницу и не выходим из номера три дня. 

– Охренеть. – Может, дело в бессоннице, но сегодня он воспринимает всё слишком остро. – Ты об этом думал? 

– Зависит от того, где мы будем, когда закончится война; я даже подобрал варианты.

– Чего? – Баки широко распахивает глаза и откидывает голову, забыв, что за ним дерево. – Ай. То есть, ты _настолько_ всё продумал?

Стив кивает, не отстраняясь, его губы ласкают кожу Баки. 

– Смежные номера. Мы всего лишь солдаты, проходящие через город. Возвращаемся домой. Ждём свой корабль. Несколько дней. Может, неделя. 

– _Боже_. – Пальцы Баки сжимаются на запястье Стива, он припадает губами к ладони, чувствует солёный привкус пота, и ему это нравится. Баки повторяет ласку снова, задерживает касание. – Ты и правда думал?..

Предложение застревает у него в горле. Господи боже, эта война отвратительна. Просачивается в каждую трещину, разбивает вдребезги последние осколки надежды. Заставляет молить об избавлении и отчаиваться. 

За исключением тех случаев, когда дело касается Стива.

Стив Роджерс – это _грёбаная неизбежность_.

– Да, Баки, – отвечает Стив, касаясь губами его шеи. – Я об этом думал. 

И так тяжело чувствовать неуверенность в словах, щекочущих кожу, что Баки просто выдыхает и позволяет Стиву запрокинуть его голову назад, подцепив большим пальцем под подбородок. 

Бессонница делает восприятие острее. Обычно это неприятно, но помогает ему как снайперу. Он может дремать на посту, но малейший треск ветвей – и он его слышит, даже за три сотни футов. Он в постоянной готовности, до предела сосредоточен. Он всегда был превосходным снайпером, но становится ещё лучше, когда не спит. 

В конце концов это превращается в замкнутый круг. Чёртовы взрывы Дернье усиливаются и отражаются. Чем тоньше слух Баки, тем тяжелее заснуть. Чем меньше он спит, тем он бдительнее. 

Как выясняется, с прикосновениями это тоже работает. 

Баки кажется, что он может ощутить каждую трещинку на коже Стива. Его пальцы сгибаются, надавливают, каждое лёгкое движение заставляет Баки гореть – тепло, дымка забытья и чувство, удерживающее его на грани сна и бодрствования. В нём происходят какие-то химические реакции, это словно анестезия, когда Стив рядом, когда вот так – особенно, когда Стив _такой_ , голодный и жадный, старающийся заставить Баки чувствовать. 

И Баки – чувствует. Баки отдаётся. Руки Стива расстёгивают его китель, забираются под майку, прижимают, не дают вырваться, его рот настойчиво собирает пот с каждого дюйма кожи Баки. 

– Она тебя и правда беспокоит, да? – спрашивает Баки с закрытыми глазами, запрокидывая голову.

– Мм?

– База Гидры.

– Мм. – Ладони широко проходятся по рёбрам. – Мы топчемся на месте. 

– Мы их преследуем, – размышляет Баки. – Должно быть, они перенесли базу. 

Стив резко отстраняется. Баки заставляет себя открыть глаза и хмурится.

– Ну разумеется, – тянет Стив. – Мы занимаемся этим уже несколько месяцев. Они нас ещё не убили, а значит, знали, что рано или поздно мы придём. 

– Вот те руины, – замученно бормочет Баки. – Мы же подумали, что они остались после авиаудара…

Стив энергично кивает. 

– Они взорвали старую базу. Задерживают нас. Достаточно, чтобы заманить в ловушку, например. 

– Сомневаюсь, – отзывается Баки. – Мы бы уже заметили что-то такое. 

– Ты хотел сказать, ты бы заметил, – улыбается Стив. 

– Ну, – лениво пожимает плечами Баки, – да. 

Стив облизывается и кривит губы.

– Ты гений, Бак. 

– Мгм, – отвечает тот, а рука Стива уже в его волосах, и он целует его, Боже, он словно берёт его целиком. Баки решил проблему, но напряжение осталось. Прежде, чем Баки осознаёт, что трётся о Стива, тот поощряюще гладит его бедро и мурлычет на ухо:

– Говоришь, тебе нравится, когда я потный? 

Рука Баки на его шее, они соприкасаются лбами, и Баки дрожит, прижимаясь спиной к дереву. Стив опускается на колени и берёт в рот, и его глаза такие прозрачно-голубые – скоро они уйдут отсюда, но Баки запомнит это навсегда. Он не забудет это. 

Пальцы Стива больно сжимаются на бёдрах Баки, пока он отсасывает, а Баки прикипает взглядом к его плечам и видит весь тот груз, что они держат, зарывается пальцами в его волосы и кончает с рваными стонами. 

Баки ещё успеет выспаться. У них ещё будут хорошие дни. Война когда-нибудь закончится. 

И даже если Баки не слишком в это верит, по крайней мере, ему не даёт падать духом тот факт, что Стив Роджерс будет всегда, и это, мать его, неизбежность.


End file.
